King Tanau'baryk (Character)
Basic Profile Name: Tanau'baryk Noursis Akanoht Name Meaning (if any): The Majesty of the Skies, Strength Supreme Birthday: August 28 (Virgo) Age: 375 (Old Age) Biological Sex: Male Gender Identity: Cis-Male Sexuality:' '''Heterosexual '''Diet': Carnivorous Appearance Body Form: Therianthropic (Taur) Body Type: Muscular Height: 22'8" Weight: 10,209lbs. Skin Color (HEX): Paua (212156) Hair Color (HEX): Kaitoke Green (215639) Hairstyle: Waist-Length, Straight Eye Color(s) (HEX): Black Sclera (000000), White Pupils (1 Set) (FFFFFF) Markings: White (FFFFFF) circles on his face, under his eyes, tri-color beak (vertical striping), Grey 10% (252528), White (FFFFFF), Heather (B2B2C9), White, Grey 10%. T'attoos': None Piercings: Beak Bridge (6), Belly (4), Ribs (3 each), "Nipples" (1 each), Cocks (15 each). Clothing Style: Heavily jeweled, armored, and war-mask usually worn on the outside of the palace. Personality Positive Traits: Hardworking, independent, resolute, resourceful. Negative Traits: Reckless, serious, domineering, short-tempered, hostile. Myers-Briggs Type: ESTP (Entrepreneur) Habits (good or bad): VERY short fuse and explosive temper, will flat out ignore someone if they don't keep his attention, has a bad drug habit (Xephyr Plant, similar to cocaine). Mannerisms: Although etiquette is maintained in the palace city, he has little to no manners anywhere else. Needs: * Physical: Sleep, sex, food, water, shelter. * Emotional: Nothing. Desires: * Physical:' '''Brutality and aggressive hunting. * '''Emotional':' '''While he won't admit it, he does want a wife to replace the one that he lost to childbirth. * '''Sexual': More sex, consensual but not because he's the king. * Material: More lands to call his own. Personal Strengths: * Inherited Physical: Amazing physical prowess, muscle growth from his father. * Inherited Intellectual: Close-minded, non-arcanic. * Abilities:'' Shatter'' Lifestyle Education * School:' '''Up to what the equivalent of high school is. * '''Technology': Vehicular combat and repair. * Arcane (if any): None. * Skill/Trade (if any): Animal Training. * Class (if any): Barbarian Home/Living Circumstances: * Occupation: King of the Tai'juhn Ehkt, Leader. * Housing: Palace City * Personal Wealth: Royal Wealth * Transportation: Vehicle, Foot, Flight. * Hobbies: Hunting, Fishing, Fencing. Relationships: * Family: Prince Taburyk (Son), Princess Tana'shaaul (Daughter). * Friends: Royal Guard, Palace People. * Lovers: Harem of Uragi'Sehkt women. * Acquaintances: n/a * Nemeses: Non-Uragi'Sehkt. Backstory * Ancestral Background: Arcanic (1 generation back), Royal (3 generations back, moving forward). * Childhood/Origin Story: King Bar'iin Tau, Tanau'baryk's father, and Sha'ruu'nao, his mother, were a tag-team pair of the greatest Uragi'Sehkt hunters ever known. They were vicious, ruthless, and dangerous, and often left Tanau'baryk to hunt, the same as he does to his son now, to be raised by the Royal Guard. As a child, it was drilled into his head that he needed to get as strong as possible, and to have children after marrying his arranged bride, Amar'inii. So, instead of reading or working on relationships with foreign ambassadors, he spent every single day training, in both body and in weaponry, tuning in his ability to shout something into submission. It turned him into a killing machine. The only soft part of his personality was the intense love he had for his future wife, which kept him going, and kept him alive. Once his father died, he took the throne as King of the Tai'juhn Ehkt, and his mother stepped aside to allow the new Queen to take her role. * Amar'inii became ill while pregnant with Taburyk, and died in childbirth, which was three months earlier than expected. That killed what little compassion the King had, and he became a conqueror. Not a King, but a tyrant. * Adulthood/Present: Now, he hunts and pillages other Uragi tribes, taking anything that catches his eye, including other women. What he doesn't realize is that he impregnated an Uragi'Phenx woman, who gave birth to a daughter, Princess Tana'shaaul, who will ultimately lead to his demise. Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Uragi'Sehkt Characters Category:Uragi Men